


No longer a villain

by DisorganizedKitten



Series: When in doubt, drabble it out. [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Champion!Rose, Empress helps to heal, No longer a villian, Slight Akuma guilt, Teaser!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorganizedKitten/pseuds/DisorganizedKitten
Summary: When Le Paon, Hive Queen, Venin Noir, Neart, and Chien Blanc attacked the hospital Rose works at she became a champion to aid Ladybug and Carapace against them.Now she's at home, and eager to see just how helpful she was





	No longer a villain

**Author's Note:**

> Minor Teaser!Fic  
> Hi guys! I’m DisorganizedKitten/DK, Thank you for clicking on this.  
> This happened because allergies and being sick stinks, and I wanted to vent via writing.  
> This is also a teaser for a multi-chapter fic I’m working on, so it’s not explained the best, but basic info, This is post-Hawkmoth, and Adrien isn’t in Paris currently. It’s Ladybug, Carapace and Empress (Ladybug's daughter) against Le Paon and the other Miraculi, due to LP being smart enough to track down Master Fu and steal the other Miraculous. Hive Queen is the Abuser with The Bee Miraculous, Venin Noir has the snake, Neart is the Ox, and Chien Blanc the dog. Those are the only Miraculi Le Paon has out at the time this takes place, although she has all the dormant ones as well. I think that's all the needed info for this too make sense.  
> Though really quick before you move on, is plural Miraculous Miraculouses, Miraculous or Miraculi?  
> Anyways, thanks for reading my ramblings, enjoy the short!  
> ~DK

Rose Lavillant frowned as she failed yet again to find the report of her Champion form and the Miracuteam’s victory this afternoon.

She remembered watching in horror as Le Paon, Hive Queen, Venin Noir, Neart, and Chien Blanc attacked the hospital and took the patients captive.

She remembered how if the hostages hadn’t been hurt or sick they could have gotten away, and her fury that Le Paon chose them to use.

She remembered seeing the glowing butterfly flitting around wildly and fingering her stethoscope, waiting for it to pick a host among the crowd.

She remembered the adrenaline rush when it came over to her and landed on said stethoscope, much different than the rush she remembered from years ago when she became Princess Fragrance.

Then it was blank, up to the smiling face of Carapace telling her that he didn’t know how she and Empress came up with that, but it was amazing, and Ladybug holding out a fist and Thanking her for her help, and saying she did really well and helped recover three Miraculous.

No one explained anything else! And that just made the rest of the day more confusing!

Extra checks on everybody once everything was back to normal? Check.

Patients having slightly excelled healing rates and saying the Miraculous cure must like them? Check.

Anybody at all explaining why that guess would make sense? Nope.

Rose really wished someone had at least told her what her champion name had been so she could narrow down her search.

Her phone dinged with a text, and she picked it up with a sigh. Juleka hadn’t even been able to tell her anything, due to the Couffaines being on a family holiday.

 **Unknown number:** Thanks for the help, we might come to you again later if needed. In case you’re still wondering, as most people are afterwards, our friend Alya has a private battle report just for you. The public report will go up tomorrow morning. You really did make an awesome hero, Thank you once again. ~Miracuteam.

Rose clamped her unoccupied hand over her mouth to muffle her Squeal, and as soon as she was calmed down again she clicked the link attached to the Text.

It opened to a video of Alya, her hair braided over her shoulder and her glasses perched where they always were.

“Hello Rose! Or,” Alya winked and a picture popped up on the left side of the screen, “Miracle Medic?”

The picture showed Rose, in a light pink nurse’s uniform over a near-black bodysuit, her blonde hair was slightly longer and dyed purple at the ends, a black and pink mask covered the top of her face, and she had a scepter of sorts in her hand, (which was being pointed at Venin Noir).

“Your powers were pretty cool, and a very smart idea! Kudos girl, I haven’t even come up with anything that amazing!

“You were able to pick a hospital resident’s illness or injury, and transfer it to the bad guys. Le Paon broke out in hives due to severe allergic reaction and retreated early in the fight. You gave Neart respiratory problems and a really bad sinus buildup. Venin Noir was threatening someone who had taken a really bad fall and had lots of broken bones and torn muscles, and you switched their physical conditions, leaving the Snake Miraculous easy to retrieve. Don’t worry though, the civilian who was wearing said Miraculous was healed once Ladybug cast her healing light.” There were other shots of Miracle Medic, Carapace and Ladybug moving around, protecting hostages and fighting Hive Queen, Neart, Venin Noir, Chien Blanc, and one picture of Miracle Medic and Le Paon in fan to scepter combat, but that was the only picture with Le Paon in it.

Rose smiled at she kept listening to Alya’s report. She had been a strong Akuma, fighting for who she thought was the love of her life to notice her.

But she had been an even stronger Champion, fueled by the need to protect her friends and charges. If she had ever doubted if Empress being a part of the current Miraculous team was a good idea, she didn’t now. She was a hero, and no one had the power to turn her into a villain anymore.


End file.
